mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pirate King
The Pirate King (Italian: Narkodam, Il segreto di Aruna) is the fifth episode of the third season (The Two Tigers) and the fifty-seventh overall episode of the animated series, Sandokan. Synopsis Aruna’s dagger lies at the bottom of the sea. Kim, Sandokan’s little friend, dives under the water and fishes it out. Just a short distance away, Yanez and Kammamuri are waiting on board a junk for Marianne’s signal. But just when she is about to give them her signal, she is discovered by Narkodam who locks her up in one of the halls and puts his two leopards on guard outside. Meanwhile Bandar and Sandokan, who are looking for Morugan, are discovered and try to escape. But there’s no way out and luckily Bandar, at the last moment, manages to find a secret passage that leads them inside the cemetery where Anambas has been buried. Aruna’s tomb is open and empty. Anambas’ sword is lying on the ground. Bandar picks it up and he is overcome by emotions. Malyssa scolds Narkodam because Aruna has never been buried there: where is the dagger? Narkodam’s reply is precise: “Amari was the one who buried him, ask her!” Finally Morugan emerges from the dungeons, where she was in hiding, and she comes upon a stairway that leads directly to the tower. Malyssa aims a knife at Amari’s throat and forces her to drink the poison that she has prepared. It is also a truth serum. Sandokan and Bandar split up in order to go looking for Morugan. Walking through one of the hallways, Sandokan discovers Randi locked up in a cage inside Narkodam’s room. What is Randi doing here? It’s the first question that comes to his mind. There’s no way out for Marianne, but she gets an idea when she looks at the skylight. Yanez and Kammamuri are also facing a predicament with the pirates awaiting to do away with them. But Yanez believes it’s too soon to die and so with a shrewd move he surprises the pirate who keeps him under surveillance and he dives into the water along with Kammamuri. Kim helps them reach a natural cave and with Dharma’s help Sandokan finds the room where Marianne has been locked up. But he doesn’t know how to get around the men standing on guard. Right then the door begins to rattle as if someone were kicking it in. The guards open the door and get kicked in the face by Marianne, who is hanging from the skylight. The leopards cannot get a hold of her and so the soldiers are knocked down one by one unconsciously. Sandokan thinks that Morugan is behind the door, so he is very surprised to see Marianne toppling in. Some more guards accompanied by Narkodam himself step up, but Sandokan turns the situation to his favor and manages to take Narkodam prisoner and the animals he used as weapons now turn against him. In the meanwhile, Morugan hears Amari’s confession as she states having saved Aruna by giving him some sedative. As soon as these words are uttered, Bandar suddenly appears. He is in effect that is Aruna, the son of Anambas: that is how he introduces himself to Malyssa. The demon she has within hisses and attacks him. The clash goes on until the very end, but the demon is too powerful and Bandar and Morugan (who has come to his help in the meanwhile) are succumbing. Malyssa is about to kill Morugan when Sandokan steps into the scene. He drags the monster beyond the tower window and out into the emptiness below. Morugan and Bandar fearfully run to see what has happened to their friend, but Sandokan is there hanging over emptiness. Bandar has his kingdom and the instructions to where the magic knife is hidden. It is brought by Kim who collected the dagger, at the bottom of the sea, which Anambas had given as a present to Aruna. Therefore the next leg of the journey is in Nepal and precisely at the Cathedral of Ice. Characters 'Main' * Sandokan * Yanez * Marianne * Paco * Kammamuri * Randi * Morugan 'Supporting' * Kim * Bandar * Aruna * Amari 'Villains' * Suyodhana * Malyssa * Narkodam Category:Television episodes Category:Sandokan episodes